In medical imaging diagnosis and non-destructive testing using radiation such as X-rays, a radiographic imaging apparatus having a matrix substrate having a pixel array in which a switch such as a thin film transistor (TFT) is combined with a conversion device such as a photoelectric conversion device has become commercially practical. A radiographic imaging apparatus transfers a generated radiographic image to a control apparatus through wired communication or wireless communication.
Recently, expansion of the functionality of a radiographic imaging apparatus has been discussed. As one of the discussions, a radiographic imaging apparatus having a function of monitoring radiation has been discussed. This function enables, for example, detection of a timing at which irradiation of radiation emitted from a radiation source is started, detection of a timing at which irradiation of radiation is to be stopped, and calculation of the dose of irradiation of radiation or the integrated irradiation dose.
PTL 1 discloses a radiographic imaging system including a radiographic imaging apparatus having pixels for monitoring radiation, a radiation source, and a control apparatus. In the radiographic imaging system, when a timing at which irradiation is to be stopped is detected, an irradiation stop signal is transmitted from the radiographic imaging apparatus to the control apparatus through wireless communication.
However, in PTL 1, the radiographic imaging apparatus transmits an irradiation stop signal through wireless communication. Compared with wired communication, the communication speed of wireless communication is slower, the communication is likely to be affected by noise, and communication accuracy is unstable. Therefore, in accordance with the operating environment and communication environment, irradiation may fail to be stopped at a timing at which an adequate dose of irradiation is obtained. Therefore, according to an aspect of the present invention, an advantageous technique for adequately controlling irradiation of radiation in accordance with a communication path is provided in a radiographic imaging system.